Shattered Dream
by Arceliaaaa
Summary: It took one wedding for their relationship to start falling apart


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Word Count without AN's but including lyrics: 1228**

 **Summary: It took one wedding to ruin their relationship forever.**

 **Song Used: The Story Of Us/Taylor Swift**

* * *

 **Shattered Dream**

* * *

 _I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us,_

 _How we met and the sparks flew instantly,_  
 _and people would say, "They're the lucky ones."_  
 _I used to know my place was the spot next to you,_  
 _Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat,_  
 _'Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on._

They were childhood friends, really good friends, in fact. They fell in love, like the stereotypical pair of childhood friends, and were always together, sneaking glances at one another. One day, Heiji finally got the guts to ask Kazuha out, and she accepted. From there on, they had many more dates, and both were happy.

But it took one wedding, for their seemingly perfect relationship to fall apart.

 _Oh, a simple complication,_  
 _Miscommunications lead to fall-out._  
 _So many things that I wish you knew,_  
 _So many walls up I can't break through._

They were at some of their friends' wedding, when their relationship started to crumble, like ancient walls finally breaking down.

Heiji heard the vows of love, of life together, from one to the other, and his mind started thinking. Meanwhile, Kazuha was overwhelmed with happy and joyous emotions for the newlywed couple, and had tears streaming down her face at the romance.

Heiji didn't know if he could love a girl forever. Sure, he knew that he completely loved Kazuha currently, but would that last? After the wedding, he voiced the concern to his mother.

 _Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking,_  
 _And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?_  
 _I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down,_  
 _And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now._

"Okan. . . I have a question." Heiji told his mother, who told him to go ahead and ask what was on his mind. "How do you know if you'll love someone forever?

"Well, I guess, you don't really know. It. . . takes time to find out. When I was married to Heizou, I wasn't sure if I loved him or not, but after all these years, I _know_ that I love him." His mother replied.

"But what if you don't love that person, who you've promised yourself to?" Heiji inquired, his heart racing.

"Sometimes, Heiji, you have to take a chance. And if you truly don't love that person, then at least try to let them down gently, and don't be too harsh in rejecting them. Now what's with these questions?" His mother answered, before adding another question. Heiji sighed, shrugging helplessly.

 _Next chapter._

 _How'd we end up this way?_  
 _See me nervously pulling at my clothes and trying to look busy,_  
 _And you're doing your best to avoid me._  
 _I'm starting to think one day I'll tell the story of us,_  
 _How I was losing my mind when I saw you here,_  
 _But you held your pride like you should've held me._

Ever since that conversation with his mother, Heiji would occasionally space out, staring at nothing in particular, causing Kazuha to worry about him. She'd ask him multiple times a week, if he were okay, and he'd always reply the affirmative. But hearing the same thing repetitively, got a bit annoying, and after another instance where she asked him that question, he lost his patience.

"I'm okay, baka, now leave me alone!" Heiji snapped, his green eyes dark with annoyance. Kazuha flinched back, as if he'd been slapped.

"I was just worried, ahou!" Kazuha shot back, glaring at Heiji and trying to hide the hurt in her voice.

"Well then, don't be! I can take care of myself." Heiji's voice was icy, and he refused to meet Kazuha's gaze.

 _Oh, I'm scared to see the ending,_  
 _Why are we pretending this is nothing?_  
 _I'd tell you I miss you but I don't know how,_  
 _I've never heard silence quite this loud._

This was different from their normal fights. They'd normally fight over something small, as what to eat for dinner tonight, or when they should go somewhere. In those occasions, one of them would usually bite back their pride, after hearing the other side's reasoning, that actually made sense. But in this fight, Heiji didn't want Kazuha to worry, and Kazuha was just trying to care.

Walls were slowly building between them. They'd sleep on different sides of the bed. An awkward silence would envelope the room if they were left alone together.

Their relationship was tearing at the seams.

 _Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking,_  
 _And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?_  
 _I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down,_  
 _And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now._

There were times when Kazuha and Heiji would just stare at each other, both wanting to say something, but unable to force anything past their lips.

 _This is looking like a contest,_  
 _Of who can act like they care less,_  
 _But I liked it better when you were on my side._  
 _The battle's in your hands now,_  
 _But I would lay my armor down_  
 _If you said you'd rather love than fight._  
 _So many things that you wish I knew,_  
 _But the story of us might be ending soon._

And with the lack of communication, the walls grew and grew. And they weren't going to come down anytime soon. When their relationship was fully functional and happy, it was like the perfect dream. But maybe it was time to let this dream go. Dreams never last, anyways. The pain's bound to come. The pain won't hide from you. It will appear, proud and relentless.

 _Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking,_  
 _And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?_  
 _I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down,_  
 _And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now, now, now._  
 _And we're not speaking,_  
 _And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?_  
 _I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate 'cause we're going down,_  
 _And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now._

"I'm so, so sorry, Kazuha." Heiji whispered, looking downcast, his green eyes filled with sadness. Kazuha bit her lip, trying to stifle her soft sobs, to no avail.

"It's fine, I guess." She responded in the same low tone, wiping her eyes, making failed attempts at wiping away the tears and the sorrow. She gave him one last soft hug, before running away, never once looking back.

There was something left unsaid, that both could hear in their minds.

 _Maybe our relationship was doomed from the start. Maybe it was never meant to be. Maybe this was a dream meant to fall apart, from the beginning._

 _The end._


End file.
